1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, especially to an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to traditional light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. LED lights are widely used in many applications. The light emitting diodes are small and have a narrow light emitting angle, thus the light emitting diodes emit light that may be too bright, which may negatively impact people's eyes.